


Tin Dog no More

by Strange_Music



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post Episode: s02e06 The Age of Steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Music/pseuds/Strange_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In broken world even a Tin Dog get's a second chance. Post Episode: s02e06 The Age of Steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Dog no More

Tin Dog no More

By Strange Music

"Youare useless." He can't blame the doctor of reminding him of the fact. Not when he wasn't the first one. And probably wasn't going to be the last one to tell him this.

"You are useless." It was what his dad used to say when he tried to help him. When he tried to connect with him and to finally find something binding them together outside family duty. In the end it wasn't even that connecting them when his father left.

"You are useless." It was what his mother used to say when he asked her if he could visit her. Just to see her. He stopped asking when he was ten. Stopped calling shortly after that.

"You are useless." It's what he told himself everyday in the mirror since his grandmother died. Died, because he had put of repairing a damn piece of carpet. Died, because he went into the pub with a few friends who couldn't have cared less where he had spend that day.

The Doctor said he wasn't about second chances this time around. So it was no wonder that the Doctor saw all this and knew that he was useless. Knew that all he was was Ricky the Idiot. The Tin Dog.

But then again maybe he wasn't even as much as that. After all even the Tin Dog was more accepted by the Doctor that he was.

There wasn't anything he was good for on board of the Tardis either. Mostly he was just there to keep Rose company when the Doctor was busy.

So all in all.

He was useless.

But not around here. No second chances with the Doctor. Yet around here life was full of them. Around here it all seems to be about second chances. A whole world of second chances.

His grandmother still alive, being one of them. She needed him and strangely enough she wasn't the only one.

There was Jake as well, whose eyes told him more than any words that he needed him almost as much. He wasn't Ricky. And he had meant what he had told the younger man. Yet it seemed that with time he actually started to realize what his other self had seen in Jake.

He wasn't Ricky but maybe it was Mickey who could start to feel more for Jake as he had ever thought.

He knew that he had hurt Rose when he left. Had taken away yet another person from her life. But she had the Doctor now. Who replaced him from the first moment he had stepped into her life. No second chances even then. Back to be friends...but never again close. In her world he was useless no matter how hard he tried. Actually in both of her worlds.

Around here he had Jake and his grandmother who told him everyday that he was worth something.

Around here on a planet of second chances, even Rickey the Idiot had gotten one.

The End.  
PS: This whole started for me with Mickey thinking about being happy in a world. Where he was the one who changes and does things and Rose is the Tin Dog. Yet when the story was finished there was no place for the line.


End file.
